Sk8er Girl
by Neko Oni
Summary: duo is a sk8er girl. some yuri, but eventual 1x2, as always
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: this fic was inspired by Avril Lavine's song Sk8er Boy. I just switched it around- Duo's a female sk8er. There's some yuri in here- I just couldn't think of anyone else who fitted the role better than Relena. I know, I should've made Hiro the sk8er boy, but I think Duo is more of a sk8er, and I think Duo looks totally HOT as a girl!  
  
SK8ER GIRL It was an early morning in late spring/ early summer. The weather was perfect; not hot, and not cold. It was Friday, 15 minutes before the bell rang for school to start. Students milled about the doors of the high school. Duo Maxwell sat at the top of the steps, chatting with her friends, her purse/ bookbag at her side and a skateboard across her lap. What, on such a nice day you think she'd walk to school? Anyways, she was sitting there chatting with Hilde, her brother Solo and the rest of the gang (Yami, Jou, Tristan, Anzu, Yugi (who was holding Yami's hand) , Inuyasha, Ryoko, Trunks, Zero Enna, Yamagi, and various characters from other animes) when Quatre came up to them. They had been talking about going to the park after school to skate but stopped because Quatre, while still a friend, wasn't a skater. Well, he was Duo's friend, anyway. Although he belonged to the preppy clique, he was very friendly to everyone and didn't think what clique you belonged to counted; it was how you treated other people that mattered. After brief greetings, he said, "Duo, I just thought I'd let you know your crush is on the way." Then he took off to talk to Trowa about a "book report" the two were working on togeter. Trowa was at the other end of the school yard, hanging with Wufei's group- the rebel (ok, not thugs, just....er....grouches- Kagomei, Rae, Heade Garner, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Yami Bakura, etc). After making plans to "meet at the library", Quatre joined his own gang ( Amy, Ernest and Erts Cuore, Sai Torrent, Bakura (Ryou), etc) Duo's head perked up and she looked around after Quatre had left, keeping an eye out for her crush, Relena Dorlain. Yes, she knew they were both girls. But she thought that shouldn't matter- love is love, after all. Relena was with her crew-Mina, Ayeka, Jesse and James (Team Rocket), Dorothy, etc. She was dressed in a pink dress with red and violet flowers with a white sweater over top, and her dark blonde hair was shining as usual. They were laughing and tittering like the bimbos they were. Duo knew they were from different cliques, but she smiled and winked at Relena as the girl passed anyway. Relena started to smile back when one of her friends caught them. Relena quickly put her nose in the air in distaste. As they were walking away, Duo heard Dorothy ask, "You don't really like her, do you, Relena?" "No way, not with those baggy clothes!" Duo sighed, not depressed or disapointed; she'd expected as much. If she really wanted Relena, she could get her. By unbraiding her hair, letting it flow in its natural thick, luscious waves, putting make up on, and wearing skimpy dresses. Yuck. Duo made a face at the thought and shook her head. She liked her semi-loose T, baggy pants, and black shoes just fine, thank you. If Relena didn't like her for who she was, then screw the preppy pink princess. It was just a crush, after all; she'd be over her soon enough. She left those thoughts and turned back to the conversation, laying her head on her brother's shoulder. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later, after school, in the park, Duo, Solo, and Hilde were the only ones left skating. The others had tired out and gone home. Well, they went home to get ready for Kento's party that night to celebrate the football team winning the state championship for the 10th year in a row. It was evening, but they still wanted to stay- they were working on some new moves and almost had them down. "Wow! Way to go, Duo! That's so awesome!!! Wish I was that good!" Hilde gushed to her best friend. Solo smirked, "She learned from the best." Solo was 2 years older than they were; a senior. Duo came to a stop, grabbing her board, and smiling. " The same could be said for you, big bro." Solo suddenly grabbed her and tickled her. They fell on the ground, laughing. Hilde smiled at their antics. Solo rolled over, his sister in his arms. Duo suddenly sprang out of his arms, running when she saw a certain someone walking her pet French poodle. "Hi 'Lena!" Duo jogged over to Relena, sniffed and looked around. Seeing no one, she unstiffened a little. "Hello, Duo." "You going to Kento's party tonight?" "Possibly. You?" "Yeah. See you there?" "It is a possibility-" She was cut off when Sylvia Noventa came running- excuse me, proper ladies don't run- walking briskly down the street, coming towards Relena. Relena suddenly smiled coldly. "Good day, Duo." She said before walking off with her chin up. "'Lena, I wouldn't put my nose up too far if I were you; you might step in some dog doo!" Solo and Hilde cracked up. Relena paused, stiffened, and kept walking. Sylvia and Relena whispered to each other, Sylvia glancing over at the trio then both girls giggling. Duo glared and started to growl. "Honestly, I don't know what I saw in her."  
  
Hilde looked back and forth between them. "Neither do I; you're much prettier than she is. 'Sides, she's just jealous; you're ten times bigger than she'll ever be without getting implants."  
  
Duo's face turned red. "Hilde!" But she was secretly pleased with the comment. (Not in that way, you hentais; they're just friends.....although, that's an interesting idea for yuri......never see those two paired off together........waaii!!! but i'm a traditional girl, so u should know who i'm gonna pair duo with!). Often times, she thought she was cursed with those big things, boys only paid attention to them and her pretty face, not herself. Still, it was nice to know that one of those preps could be jealous of her "gift". She snickered. Hilde and Solo looked at her. "She wants 'em, she can have 'em!"  
  
Hilde, who only was an A cup, frowned. "I'll take them! I mean, do you know how hard it is to get a guy's attention, when you have nothing to grab their attention with!"  
  
"You're more than welcome to these jugs! At least you can skate without them bouncing all over the place! Honestly, they just won't be tamed!"  
  
"So, I bet you've never noticed all the looks guys throw at you!"  
  
"Oh, please," Duo rolled her eyes, "You mean those perverts? They're all just rutting dogs, Hilde."  
  
"So, they still look at you."  
  
Past experience had Solo wisely keeping his mouth shut. He couldn't, however, stop from bursting into laughter, earning himself two hostile stares. "ok, ok girls. Enough." He panted, clutching his sides and struggling to stay standing as he was over come with another laughing fit. "Ok, lets go get ready for the party. Duo, you can bind your breasts, and Hilde, you can stuff you bra." The glares turned murderous. Solo grabbed his skateboard and took off, followed by his baby sister and her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They had all showered and changed. Solo wore baggy dark red jeans that matched his hair color, black beater, and silver spiked earrings with a spiked black collar. He had a tongue, lip, eyebrow, and both ears covered in metal studs. A metal chain hung out of one of his pockets. Hilde wore bright blue pants with a matching top with a picture of tinkerbelle on it. She only had ½ the piercings that Duo and her brother had. Her short black hair was spiked with blue tips. Duo's long hair was in it's traditional braid, bound with a purple hair tie that matched her brillant, beautiful eyes. She wore black jeans with ribbons going across them, and a red shirt with a picture of the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland that read, 'We're all a little mad in here'. She had the same number of piercings on her ears as her big brother, and her face had one eyebrow only. Solo wouldn't let her get anymore than that done to her pretty face. In her belly button was a black star; Hilde had a daisy in hers.  
  
Duo and her crew were hanging in one corner, sitting on the sofa and floor. She sat on her brother's lap while Solo glared at any boy who even so much as looked at his baby sister. Next to Solo sat Yami, outfitted in tight leather (Yugioh fangirls, drool). Next to Yami was some girl a bit older than them- she had graduated last year. Oni, Duo thought her name was. This girl was more goth than skater. She had thick black hair shot with purple and turquoise streaks. Her outfit was made of heavy brocade and was all black except for a light purple streak down the front. The top was a corset-like and laced in the front. Duo winced; Oni was just as big-busted as she was, and that corset looked mighty painful. The skirt was just as heavy and fell straight down. Underneath that was a pair of purple and black striped stockings and black leather, high heeled, chunky boots. The weirdest part about her, however, was her ears. Duo had never seen anyone with ears like hers before- they were furry black cat ears. The left one had 3 silver hoops and the right only had one.  
  
Duo leaned back against her brother's chest, head turning to the side to stare at the girl. She pondered, and realized she had seen ears like those before: Inuyasha's! Except his were silver, like his long, flowing hair. And his were dog ears, not cat. Duo shrugged and studied her some more. Her head rested on Yami's shoulder, their hands entwined, and one booted foot tapped restlessly. In her arms was the smallest teenaged boy Duo'd ever seen, also one of the cutest. Yugi Mutou. Oni held the little one loosely, half way drifting off. Yugi, apparently, was already asleep. Yami was awake, however.  
  
Duo felt herself drifting off, wondering when the keg would arrive, and whether or not she'd get a chance to sneak some behind Solo's back. Her eyes snapped open and she became fully alert as the most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen stalked into the room. He appeared disinterested, and wasn't the most friendly looking. Glancing at Yami and Oni, Duo knew she was used to that. But this boy was drop dead gorgeous. He must be a new transfer student- she'd never seen him around before. And Duo knew just about everybody. Whether she liked them or not was another matter entirely. This boy had dark brown, messy hair with piercing, cold blue eyes. He resembled a wild wolf on the prowl. Oh, and how Duo would love for him to hunt her.  
  
She blushed, unconsciously shaking her head and gaining their small group's attention. They all looked at her, but she was saved from saying anything when the boy came over, leaning low and whispering in Oni's ear. Yami's eyes narrowed as he listenened to them. Oni laughed, shaking Yugi awake. The boy frowned. She pointed directly at Duo, causing everyone to look at her and earned Oni a murderous glance from Solo. "Her. She's the one who plays guitar, not me. Well, Yami plays, too, but he can be a bit of a grouch, and I'm sure you'd much rather talk to a pretty girl like Duo than Yami. Yami's taken. Duo's not."  
  
Yami glared at her, then seeing the look in her eyes mirror the one in his own, he stood up, pulling her with him. "I think it's time we bid you all audo." "Oh, parting in such sweet sorrow". Oni cackled before Yami grew impatient and yanked her (with Yugi) towards the stairs.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what Yami's planning?" Duo questioned innocently, batting her eyelashes. Solo glared. Hilde giggled.  
  
The new boy sat down. "Seeing as how Oni failed to introduce me, the name's Hiro. Hiro Yuy. I transferred here from Japan."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. "Japan?!" She totally fell for his rich, husky and sexy voice. Her eyes bugged out of her head, and she nearly fell off Solo's lap. Hilde, too, was taken by surprise and managed to fall off of the sofa's arm. Duo laughed at her. Hilde huffed. Solo rolled his eyes. "I'm Solo Maxwell, and this is my little sister, Duo, and that's her baka friend, Hilde."  
  
"Hey!" Hilde huffed, but was ignored. Duo shot her a sympathetic glance that was more smirk than sympathy.  
  
Hiro nodded in acknowledgement. "I've been looking for someone who knows how to really jam on a guitar; I'm thinking of starting a band. I've already got Yami and a few others. Oni recommended you to me."  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Do you think we could talk some place more private?" Duo nodded. Hiro stood up then held out his hand for Duo. She took it eagerly. Solo held her tightly, shaking his head. Hilde stamped his foot, loosening his grip, and Duo was gone, smiling at Hilde. Hilde just grinned and ran away as Solo chased her.  
  
The rest of the night flew by. Duo and Hiro had much in common, and became fast friends. The only other eventful happening occured when Duo went to get some punch (unfortuneately, nobody had spiked it-yet). She just happened to see a very prissy somebody there all alone, getting two glasses of punch.  
  
"Yo, Lena. Sup? Enjoying yourself?"  
  
Relena didn't even look at her. "Look, Duo, eventhough I like you-well, I think you're cute and all- it just wouldn't work out. You're......you. So please do not bother me about it anymore, ok? Besides that, I'm now taken." She promptly showed off a golden ring glittering on her finger and smiled smugly.  
  
Duo had just taken a swig of punch when she spat the red liquid out, all over Relena and her perfect, expensive, designer dress. Duo was laughing so hard she was choking, and tears were forming in her eyes. Relena stuck her nose in the air and walked away, much to the enjoyment of the bystanders. 


	2. chappie 2

well, here it is, folks!!! i've actually found time to finish this fic! actually, i'm protesting starting another yugioh one! ^_~ but my evil, sadistic muse thus commands me to..... *sigh *  
  
The rest was history. Highschool flew by. Hiro and Duo fell deeply in love, and were soon a very close couple. Relena had also married her 'true love'. Five years after graduation found her in an expensive, plush house. She had had her first child. He was about one year old. Her husband was at work. Yet again. The man was a workaholic. That was how they afforded so much luxury. She was so lonely. She only had the baby for company.  
  
She wrestled the squirming toddler into the highchair then proceded to feed him mashed green beans. He grinned, took the spoon, and flung it on the wall, along with the mashed carrots. She sighed and turned on the kitchen TV. It just happened to be on MTV. She nearly fell off of her chair in shock. There was one Miss Duo Maxwell on TV, looking just as gorgeous and desireable as ever. Even more bad-assed as she jammed away to a screaming crowd.  
  
Suddenly, Duo seemed a whole lot more desireable than she had back in highschool. Excitedly, she called up Sylvia Noventa.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sylvia, turn on the tv, quick! You'll never believe whose on!"  
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
Relena's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"  
  
"She's been pretty big for a while now. Duh. She's playing in town next Saturday."  
  
Relena's eyes bulged and she fainted. After calling Sylvia, she called the rest of her old friends. They were all excited, especially Relena. Duo suddenly wasn't such a turn off. They all bought tickets for her show. Front row ones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena was so giddy and drunk with anticipation. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited with her friends for the show to start. The tour was composed of different bands, but Duo's group was head lining. It was hot, sticky, smelly and crowded, but if she could see Duo, it was worth it. She even hoped that the girl would recognize her and bring her back stage, reminisce about old times, and maybe they could have a new start.  
  
She was brought out of her day dream by Dorothy's sharp elbow. "It's about to start." The crowd hushed as the curtains opened and the first band played. Then they roared and started jumping around, bodies bumping and grinding, as the music got more loud and intense. It was another hour before Duo's band appeared.  
  
By that time, the crowd was rioting and roaring. It was hard to hear the music. The front had several moshpits going. But when Duo's band came up on stage, all hell broke loose. Bodies suddenly shifted foward, pressing against eachother. Relena found herself ground up against the stage.  
  
Duo smiled out at the crowd, taking her position as back up singer/ lead guitar. She wore black boots with silver stars on them, tight, lowrise black flair pants with chains on them, a simple red halter top, a ruby red star in her belly button, spiked choker, spiked wrist cuffs with chains leading to the choker, and her usual piercings. She still only had her eye brow pierced, and her ears had been full of piercings for years now. Her hair hung loose in it's luxurious, thick, natural waves- the only thing she'd added were black and purple streaks.  
  
As her band played, the crowd became even more out of control. It was impossible to hear the music/ lyrics over their ruckus. People body surfed. Girls ripped off their shirts and bras. Duo jammed on her guitar.  
  
Relena was pressed against the wood of the stage, looking up unblinkingly at Duo with new found adoration. Who knew that girl could come so far? The time flew by and soon Duo's band was on their last song. She jumped around on the stage, her chains flying with her. Right after her kick ass guitar solo, she spied Relena looking yearningly after her. Duo smirked. Ah, how the tables had turned.  
  
The last song was ended, and just before the curtain closed, Duo pulled a very handsome young man out of the sidelines, just visible on stage. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. The crowd went wild. Relena's jaw dropped. After all this time, he was still with her? Just before the curtain closed, Duo purposefully met Relena's eyes over Hiro's shoulder. Her expression clearly read, "you're loss, sister." Relena pouted. Duo smiled widely. Then the curtain closed, and Relena had her last glimpse of Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro was so happy. After all this time, he still loved Duo. After that highschool party, they had become very close. They had started a band together, but after a while, Hiro had dropped out, finding it wasn't to his liking, and he got offered a really great paying job as a CIA agent. Duo loved the rock star life- it suited her perfectly. She was wild and fun loving. A whirlwind on her own. Hiro wasn't the super star type. But he encouraged Duo, no matter how hard times had become. He had supported her on her hard road to stardom. He was very glad to see her enjoying her hard won success so much.  
  
At first, it had been so hard getting gigs. Duo would come home many nights discouraged, but not dishearted. She never gave up. She went from town to town, state to state, playing in shitty assed clubs and raves until her big break. Which had come, ironically, from Hiro's job. A fellow agent of Hiro's had a sister who was in the music businiess- she was a recruiter for a major record label. Hiro and the other intelligence officer had manipulated and pulled a few strings, and Duo got her audition. She was signed immediately. The band's first record had been recorded, a video made, and tons of dollars spent on promotions. But she contributed her success more to the loyal fans of the band's underground music. And those fans were still loyal. They hadn't felt betrayed by her signing such a deal; though, to be fair, she didn't change the way she played,either. It was all Duo Maxwell, or nothing. She wouldn't change her artistic style for more revenue. She wasn't a sell out. And the fans appreciated that.  
  
Now, Duo was living large and in charge- and enjoying every moment of it. The thing he found so amazing was that she stayed always with him; she was so beautiful, she could've chosen many other men for her boyfriend. But she'd chosen Hiro. And he had never let her down. They were always there for eachother; the best of friends and closest of lovers.  
  
Hiro pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. "I've gotta go now. I'll be waiting at the studio; I'm almost done with that song I promised you I'd write. I think I can get it done tonight." Oh, Hiro also wrote some of the band's songs. He was pretty good at it, too.  
  
Duo smiled and nodded. "I'll be over shortly, soon as I get cleaned up, change and all."  
  
Hiro nodded, then let her go. He turned around and walked away, a smile on his face.  
  
Duo went to her dressing room and found a single red rose on her dresser. The card read: "Duo: From you're biggest fan, since before you even joined a band. I love you." She held the rose to her heart and sighed, "I love you too, Hiro."  
  
~fin~ 


End file.
